Dragon Ball FD
Dragon Ball FD (Forget Dilution) takes place 1 year after A Hero's Legacy.This shows that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have older sisters.There's a page to answer most of your questions. Click http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_FD:Questions_Answered to get answers,they'll open as soon as FD is complete. Theme song is here. 'The Light to See your Ancestors!' Gyoza,Vegeta Jr's sister and Kanpa,Goku Jr's sister miss their descendants. All they heard were legendary tales of Gohan transforming Super Saiyan 2,Goku transforming Super Saiyan,and more. Kanpa was secretly jealous of her little brother because he saw Goku himself.The Dragon Balls were permanently inert forever,due to the Z-Fighters losing complete contact with Namek,which means there is no guardian of Earth.Kanpa and Gyoza meet up at the new Capsule Corp. house. Then,King Kai contacts them,and tells them," There are Dragon Balls still on Namek,and Moori Jr. upgraded them to wish more than one person per wish!" Gyoza asks King Kai,"Is Namek's coordinates 9045XY?" King Kai answers,"Yes,and I know you have a ship that'll get you there in a day!"Gyoza and Kanpa call their parents to tell their brothers that they're going to Namek. 'Namek,Here we Are! The 3 Wishes!' '(One Week Later)' "Woof,Gyoza,we've got the Dragon Balls,and Dende Junior,summon Porunga!" Kanpa says. "Dende Jr! Tell Porunga our first wish is to revive all the currently dead Z-Fighters!"Gyoza tells Dende. Dende tells Porunga in Namekian,and he grants the wish. "Our second wish is to put them right on this spot!" Kanpa says. Dende does the same,and Porunga grants it. Kanpa and Gyoza cry in joy,and hug their ancestors.Gyoza tells Dende,''Our last wish is to bring our brothers on this very spot,and the Z-Fighters be their age after they beat Omega shenron forever!" Their wish is granted,and Goku and Vegeta (aka.Junior (Vegeta or Goku) hug the whole Z-Fighters.'' 'Blast Off Namek! Kanpa Ascends' Vegeta Sr has a significant personality change,now he has the same personality as Goku Sr,and even addresses him by Goku Sr,but he still has his pride. Gyoza,Kanpu,and Goku Jr,and Vegeta Jr eagerly ask,"Ooh,could we hear the real tale? We heard Mr.Satan beat Cell,but there's no way a weak human could beat a monster like him!" Gohan proudly said,"It was me,I turned Super Saiyan 2 over the sight of Android 16's death." Vegeta Sr says,"Why that boy transformed over that Android's death I'll never know..." Everyone laughed after they heard that,but Gyoza and Kanpa said,"Hey,we've got to get off Namek,and Dende Jr,wouldn't you like to be the new Guardian of Earth?" Dende Jr said,"Sure,but my dad came to Namek before he died..."They all leave Namek in one ship,and with 9 saiyans,the refrigerator was cleaned out in less than a day,but they didn't need all that time.When they landed on Earth,it was practically hell.Gyoza,Kanpa,Goku Jr,Vegeta Jr,Goten,and Trunks transform to Super Saiyan to keep their guard up.Suddenly,out of anger,Kanpa transforms to Super Saiyan 2! "NO.......THIS CANT BE TRUE! MY WHOLE WORLD IS WIPED OUT,NO MORE PEOPLE EXCEPT US,NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanpa yelled before she transformed.Then,the villain appeared.A woman,named Keiniku appeared,saying,'Yeah! I was responsible for all this turmoil! I took the chance to eradicate Earth when you were gone."Kanpa immediately charged at Keiniku.Keiniku blew her away like she was nothing! Then,Goten and Trunks fused for the first time in many years."Gotenks is reborn again,Baby!" Gotenks said. He charged at Keiniku,and she blew him away,and the same thing happened with Goku and Vegeta.Kanpa says,"No....This can't be all I have,I know I have more..There is a level beyond Super Saiyan 2,I will achieve it..NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanpa transforms to a Super Saiyan 3,and shockingly,they see Keiniku has a tail! It was sunset,and the full moon rose.Keiniku transformed to an Oozaru (Great Ape for all you Funi/Ocean lovers),and tortured Kanpa,similarly to how Vegeta tortured Goku in the Saiyan Saga(Vegeta Saga).She was kicked on her back,and Keiniku squeezed the life out of her.Luckily for that,Keiniku helped Kanpa get her tail back,and it was yellow,Kanpa mastered her Oozaru form,and she instantly became a Super Saiyan 4. Keiniku trembles in fear,and Kanpa takes this chance to slice her tail. Kanpa easily finishes her off with her signature technique,Death be Upon You.Then,Gotenks defuses back in to Goten and Trunks. "AMAZING! IN A DAY,SHE MASTERED 3 SUPER SAIYAN FORMS!" Everyone exclaims.Meanwhile,Gyoza secretly has a burning jealousy for Gyoza,(Originally,Gyoza terrorized the land,and Kanpa helped her become good.) 'Kanpa,Gyoza,Hybrids,and Saiyans Train! The Majins Return!' "Kanpa still wants to get stronger? She's at her freaking limit!" Gyoza says. Goten says,"She's more like Vegeta,her parents were both Goku and Vegeta related.Her Dad was related to Vegeta via Bulla,and her mom was related to Goku via me." Kanpa steps in,with her great-great grandfather(dad's side) and her brother on his shoulders.Trunks comes in and says,"Wow..Dad really has a true change of heart."Gyoza calls the hybrids and full saiyans.They jump in the Capsule Corp.training room.Vegeta Jr,(as a joke) cranks up the gravity to 500x normal gravity.Everyone falls except ,Goku Sr,and Kanpa. "Woah,I'm still up? That's shocking.Well,enough talking! (Transforms to Super Saiyan 2) Hey Goku Sr,wanna fight?"Kanpa asks. Goku Sr says,"Sure! (Transforms to Super Saiyan 2) Why not?" Kanpa and Goku Sr are perfectly matched,and everyone else manages to just stand up in 500x gravity.Then,Kanpa and Goku Sr transform to Super Saiyan 3.Gyoza thinks,"Ugh! I must ascend! I need to! I am a super elite! She is low class trash,and I am a ELITE!" Then,they leave the chamber after SIX hours of long,rigorous training. Then,everyone heard news of another World Martial Arts Tournament.They went there,and then Kibito Kai was there again! The Z-Fighters knew there must've been another danger.Piccolo had became significantly stronger,stronger than a Super Saiyan 3! Kibito Kai said,''There was a hidden egg,under Majin Buu's! And,Babidi had a girl,Abra!" They cancel their admission,and they go to Abra's ship,but this time,they give the hybrids a chance. Gyoza,Kanpa,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and Kibito Kai are all in the ship.They easily find Abra,and with the chance,she possesses Gyoza.Gyoza willingly let Abra possess her.'' 'Majin Gyoza! The True Super Saiyan,Kanpa!' Gyoza was possessed,and Majin Gyoza slaughtered Trunks like an animal! Kanpa was so angry,she had no mercy for Gyoza. Seeing her Step-cousin possessed and her step-great-grandfather killed in the same day made something inside of her snap. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanpa screams.Her hair was still black,she had a reddish-golden aura,her eyes were pupil-less,and her muscles were pumped to the limit.''MAJIN GYOZA! WE MUST FIGHT IN AN ARENA,FOR I AM NO LONGER KANPA,BUT I AM THE TRUE SUPER SAIYAN,THE SOUL RESIDING IN HER!" The True Super Saiyan said. Majin Gyoza said,"Sure,why not? HAHAHAHA!" '' '(At the Tournament)' DID YOU ALWAYS HATE KANPA? FOR I SENSE A GREAT JEALOUSY INSIDE OF YOU!' It said. Majin Gyoza responded,"Sure,I always had a jealousy for that stupid girl." Kibito Kai said,"Majin Buu Jr will be revived with every attack Gyoza causes! The first Majin Buu nearly destroyed the UNIVERSE!"Then,Majin Gyoza kills all the people in the stands. It says,"THOSE PEOPLE DID NOT HURT YOU...WHAT DO YOU NEED TO HARM TO GET TO KANPA?" Majin Gyoza says,"I will ascend...I will surpass Kanpa! (transforms to super saiyan 2)" Then,Kibito Kai remembers the True Super Saiyan.The True Super Saiyan was the first saiyan,she had immense power.Then,out of her strength,she was turned into a spirit that inhabits diluted saiyans.When it saw Kanpa's power,it went inside of her.The only way to unlock it,was to have two great losses on the person."WE MUST FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE,YOU PRIMITIVE MAJIN." The spirit said. 'Buu II is Released! The Other World for Kanpa!' All of a sudden,Majin Gyoza began to have the advantage because her True Super Saiyan form was just newly achieved.Kanpa was battered,barely able to stand.Then,when she finally had virtually no ki left,she turned back to Kanpa,and went into a comatose state,protected by the True Super Saiyan's ki sheild.Then,Majin Gyoza felt a huge power level in the north-eastern direction. She headed off there,and killed Kanpa.Kanpa ends up in Other World,along with the fatalities Abura claimed.Then,she steps up to Yemma's office.She's allowed to be resurrected,for one thing though,she is able to control her spirit,which gives her incredible power. 'Kanpa's Resurrection,and Her Power Extends! Hell on Earth!' Kanpa manages to get back to Earth in time,but when she goes there,she controls her anger. "FREAK! I COULDN'T GET BACK IN TIME!" she said.Then,she found Gyoza's body."Those HORRIBLE PEOPLE! MY GOD!"she said,before she went True Super Saiyan 2 (TSSJ2).Then,she saw a little girl,who looked just like Yakusa.The spirit took control...again.."Dead...is it true?!?! Why did this girl have to die...WHY NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Yakusa screamed. 'Kanpa or Yakusa's True Power! One Survivor..Son Goku!' '''Yakusa asked,"Have you been causing all this tyranny,Son Goku of Planet Vegeta? HUH? ANSWER ME!" "No,no! ! Are you the true Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. Yakusa transformed back to Kanpa,and said in a whisper,"yes....." "i never wanted to be grandpa! why did i have to be! it ruined my life,and now,i can't redeem yakusa or save my beloved world!" Kanpa tells Goku.Then,she hugs Goku and cries. "It's ok,I'll find a way!" Goku says. "Where's Vegeta,Gotenks,Bulla,Chi-Chi,and Bulma?" Kanpa asks. Goku says,''They're all dead......" Goku tells Kanpa he saw a glimpse,the Buu was a woman......... 'Search for Survivors! VS. The Next Majin Buu!' Goku and Kanpa were searching,but then Goku said,''Wait! I sense 4 really high power levels,one just like Vegeta,and another one the same as Super Saiyan 2 Pan!" "Good news! It maybe means that Vegeta,Gotenks,Gohan,and Pan are all alive!" Kanpa said. She kept having flares,and flares of Yakusa. Then,5 people came from the rubble. "Anyway,here's the dumb plan! We know we can't take her on alone,so we have to either fuse,or fight together!" Yakusa said. ''I don't like when little girls tell me what to do!" Vegeta said. Arguments erupted,and Goku,Gohan,and Yakusa were the only 3 not arguing. "SHUT UP! Arguing isn't solving anything! Right now as we speak,she destroys and kills billions of people and things! So we have to make a direct approach!" Yakusa yelled. Then Yakusa said again,"If you don't,I can display my new power,and kill you all (transformed to a MTSSJ4.)